New Time
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: Kim's granddaughter is interested in the old mansion on the top of the hill. EdwardxOC, summary inside


_**Edward Scissorhands**_

_**Edward x OC**_

_**-It is 2007, eighty years since Kim has seen Edward. Her granddaughter is sixteen years old and is very interested in the old mansion up on the hill after hearing the story of Kim's life with Edward. What she finds is the same Edward, but what she didn't expect was this gentle man who really just needs someone to care for him. Edward/OC **_**One-Shot!**_**-**_

_**Original Character:**_

_**Name: Adelheid "Heidi" Boggs-Lightman **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Birthday: July 31, 1991**_

_**Hair: Sun Blond w/dark blue highlights, wavy, shoulder length**_

_**Eyes: Honey Brown**_

_**Height: 5'3**_

_**Weight: 120**_

_**Skin: Peach Cream, but a little pale**_

_**Body Type: Slender **_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Talents/Hobbies: Playing Violin, Singing, Writing, Reading, Caretaking**_

_**Style:**_

•_** Tank tops, Blouses, T-Shirts**_

•_** Jeans, Skirts w/leggings, Shorts**_

•_** Sneakers, Ballet Flats, Boots**_

•_** No makeup, headbands, special necklace **_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Book: Phantom of the Opera**_

_**Movie: Phantom of the Opera **_

_**TV Show: Doctor Who**_

_**Song: Bring Me to Life**_

_**Food: Sweet Onion Potato Chips**_

_**Drink: Sweet Tea w/lemon**_

_**Flower: Water Lily**_

_**Gem: Ruby**_

_**Color: Midnight Blue, Royal Purple, Forest Green, Jet Black**_

_**Animal: Huskie**_

_**Instrument: Violin**_

_**Toy: Snow White stuffed rabbit named Usagi**_

_**Summary:**_

_The night was cold and silent as the white crystals fell from the sky and touched the eyelashes of the daughter of the town's outcast family- the Bogg-Lightmans. The youngest child, a sixteen year old named Adelheid, was rumored to be like her Grandmother Kim; strange and kind, forgiving with a loving side. She had her grandmother's sun blond hair, but dark blue highlights had been a natural addition to her hair when she was born. Her eyes, a soft honey brown color that would sometimes turn golden when she was upset or happy about something, would be the light of her grandmother's day when she came home from school. _

_Adelheid only knew life in Suburbia and only wanted one friend, since the other teenagers stayed away from her because her family is the bane of the town's existence. That's when she remembered the old mansion and the stories she remembered from her childhood. If Edward was really alive, then she would go and meet him. Maybe they would become the friends they both needed._

**Part I:**

I stood in the snow in my backyard, twirling and dancing in the snow as it fell from the dark sky. Grandma Kim was sitting in her rocking chair on the back porch, watching me with such delight and happiness. I wore a violet purple jacket, black skirt, white leggings and black snow boots made me feel like I was dressed for a journey through a winter wonderland. My waist length, wavy hair was up in a half ponytail with a blue rose on the ponytail.

"Heidi, time to come inside," Mother called to me.

"Coming," I answered, skipping up to the porch and helping Grandma Kim into the house.

"Now Grace, why not call Adelheid by her full name?" Grandma Kim asked. "It's such a lovely name and Heidi seems so much like a child's name."

"Not everyone can pronounce 'Adelheid,' Grandma Kim. So they just call me Heidi." I defended Mother, helping Grandma Kim into her recliner chair.

"I know, dear; I just like your full name. It's such a joy to say, Adelheid." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and sat at her feet, knowing what was going to come next. I took off my jacket to reveal a snow white, long sleeve blouse. I looked up at her and waited for my story.

"You remind me of myself as a teenager, dancing in the snow on Christmas Eve. Of course, it was snowing because Edward was carving an angel from ice and the ice shavings were falling off like snow. I twirled in the snow much like you did, entranced by the first snowfall in this town. He watched me with such love and gentleness; you wouldn't expect it from someone like him. He watched me dance, smiling at me," she told me.

"Is he still alive in that mansion?" I asked.

"He does, Adelheid, and he waits there for a friend to come to him. He might by just the friend you need." She suggested.

I nodded and said, "I'll go tonight when everyone goes to bed. I really want to meet him."

Grandma Kim smiled at me. "The two of you need each other and it will be the day when you two fall in love." She speculated.

I laughed and said, "Yes, Grandma Kim."

The night passed slowly and it reached midnight, the house quiet and the whole town is asleep. I put on my clothes from earlier and tiptoe down to the front door, slipping my jacket on. I grabbed my house key and snuck out the front door, softly closing it behind me.

I walked down the street, getting closer to the giant Victorian mansion that sat on top of the hill. I was amazed that no one heard me leave the house. Father usually sits in the living room on Christmas Eve to make sure that no one touches the presents under the tree. I took my mind off of Father and found myself standing at the gates of the mansion. I was able to squeeze through the bars and I made my way up to the door, finding that it wasn't locked or barred.

I walked inside and the whole place was dark and cold, no light except for the moon light coming in through the broken glass of the windows. I tried to avoid stepping on glass when I heard a creak from somewhere nearby. "Hello? Is anyone here? My name is Adelheid Boggs-Lightman; I'm Kim Boggs's granddaughter. Edward?" I called out, hoping to get a reply.

"Kim's granddaughter?" a soft, gentle voice called out to me from my left.

I walked toward the left and answered, "Yes, I'm Kim's granddaughter. Are you Edward?"

"Yes… are you here to hurt me?" he asked.

"Of course not… why would I do such a thing?" I replied.

"People who come in here… they try to hurt me because I'm different."

"Well, I think you're amazing. Grandma Kim told me all about you and I believe that you just want a friend that will stay with you. Am I right?" I asked.

"A friend… I would love a friend," he said, "Would you be my friend, Adelheid?"

"Of course," I promised.

He came out of the shadows and I found that I couldn't turn away from him. His face was scared here and there, but his black eyes so gentle and sad that I felt sympathy for him. I then saw his scissor hands. I stepped forward and touched one of the blades, loving the smooth feel of the blade. "Wow… just like Grandma Kim said…" I whispered.

"You're not scared of me…" he muttered happily "…You're not scared of me."

I looked up into his eyes and say, "Never, ever will I be afraid of you." I smiled warmly.

He offered me a smile- albeit a small one- and asked, "Would you like to see the garden?"

"I would love to see the garden."

He led me outside, to where his massive garden of hedges and bushes of flowers rested. Marvelous hedges of fairies, dancers, animals and angels littered the garden; bushes of red, white and… "Blue roses!" I exclaimed happily, leaving Edward's side to kneel before the gorgeous flower.

"I found them earlier this week while I was trimming the hedges. It seems that this type of rose is very rare and it means unattainable love, love and prosperity." He explained.

"They're gorgeous…" I muttered, touching the fragile flower.

"Like you…" I heard him whisper to me, but I kept my face on the flower to hide my blush.

I stood up and turned to him, a sweet smile gracing my lips. "I have to go home soon; my parents will be wondering where I am."

"Will you come back?" he asked with a look of true sadness that made my heart ache.

"I promise to you that I will come back. I'll come back every day to come and see you." I said, moving forward and hugging him.

"I wish I could hug you without hurting you." He sighed.

"I am touched by your gentle nature and acceptance of me being here. That will always be a hug for me; seeing you smile and be happy," I said into his chest.

"Adelheid…" he muttered.

"Adelheid?! Where are you?!" Father's voice called out from the town.

"Father is awake? I have to go home." I looked up at him with a small pout.

"I will see you tonight?" he asked.

I nodded. "I promise." I kissed his cheek and ran home, finding Mother, Father and Grandma Kim waiting for me on the front porch. Mother and Grandma Kim smiled with relief, but Father looked scared to death.

"Where were you? I heard you come down the stairs, but you never came into the living room," Father said.

"I was up at the mansion with Edward." I answered simply and truthfully.

"Sweetie, are you sure you saw him?" Mother asked with a worried look.

"Mother, I saw him!" I exclaimed. "Grandma, he is just as you described him! He's wonderful!"

"Does he remember me, Adelheid?" Grandma Kim asked softly.

"He does, Grandma and he is so sweet, gentle and kind. He is wonderful!" I sighed happily, a dreamy smile on my face.

"You're going to continue to visit him, then?" Grandma Kim asked.

I nodded. "I made I promise and I will keep my promise."

"Be careful, Heidi; you don't know if he is only pretending," Father warned me.

"I'll be fine and if he is anything like how he was in Grandma Kim's stories, then I will be perfectly safe." I said.

Later that evening, I found myself in Edward's garden. He was waiting for me by the rose bushes, a happy smile on his face. I ran up to him and hugged him, even though he couldn't hug me back. I looked up to him and smiled. "I came back."

"Just like you promised..." he smiled with relief, a blade-finger running down my hair with such gentle care.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, his matted hair touching mine. It was perfect, with the stars shining and the silence in the garden making a peaceful moment. It was a moment I would cherish forever and a time I would also never forget.


End file.
